1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices for supporting a hose or the like, and more particularly, to a device capable of supporting a charged or uncharged fire hose, or the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Fire hoses are important tools used by fire fighters when extinguishing fires. Fires are rarely, if ever, conveniently located near a ready supply of water. Water may be supplied by a nearby hydrant or may be transported to the fire by a tanker truck. In either event, one or more fire hoses may be required to convey the water from its source to the fire. Fire hoses vary in length and may be as long as 50-100 feet. Fire hoses generally consist of an inner rubber tube, a fabric outer sheath encasing and protecting the inner rubber tube and a set of threaded connectors for coupling lengths of fire hose together and/or for attaching a nozzle. The size and composition of fire hoses cause them to be quite heavy and awkward to support and carry.
Conventional methods for carrying a fire hose require the hose to be empty while the fire hose is being stored or supported. Generally, a stored or carried fire hose is wound tightly or folded onto itself. The resulting compacted fire hose saves space and makes the long lengths of fire hose more manageable. Typically, the fire hose cannot be charged until the fire hose has been removed from the carrying device. When a fire hose is charged, or filled with water, the relatively flat fire hose, when uncharged, expands, causing the fire hose to stiffen and straighten out. Unfortunately, with conventional carrying methods, the wound or folded fire hoses must be removed from their support and/or unwound before the fire hose may be charged. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a device or rack for carrying a fire hose that permits the filling of the fire hose without removing the fire hose from the carrying device.